


Sea shells by the sea shore

by Vampgirl236



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Baby Sam, Caring Castiel, Caring Dean, Dean is a vampire, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean, cas it too, mermaid, merman Sam, sam is a mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a mermaid who is on the verge of death. Her dying wish was for Dean to take care of her child. That "child" ends up not really being a child at all but a cursed Sam. Sam remembers both of them but has no control over his new merman body or new toddler like emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [31DolphinSwimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/31DolphinSwimming/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

Dean Winchester was a hunter-turned-vampire. After being turned he left his life as a hunter, and moved to a small town by the sea to join a gang of vampires that claimed to only drink cattle blood. 

One thing lead to another and Dean ended up being voted the leaded after he regretfully took out some hunters trying to get rid of them, despite their pleas of innocents.

It had been a few weeks of him leading and he was starting to get the hang of it. Finding food, giving pep talks, and dealing with hunters who refused to listen. Dean had been walking along the beach when he heard a desperate moan. Quickly running to the rocks he heard the sound coming from, Dean saw a young woman laying halfway submerged in the water.  
Looking closer Dean saw that the woman had a fish-like tail under the water. He also noticed that the tail was torn to shreds and blood was staining the light green scales.

He swiftly moved to her side, ignoring the fact he was getting his brand new boots wet. "Hey, lady you ok?" He asked shaking her shoulder softly. The mermaid (because that's what it looked to be) let out another moan of complete agony. 

"Hey, I need you to talk to me. How can I help you?" Dean asked trying hard to keep the worry from his voice.  
"You can't." 

Dean was shocked she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, and despite looking like a fish at a sushi restaurant her voice was perfectly clear.  
"What do you mean I can't?" "Are you saying to just leave you here to die?" Dean asked gently pulling the mermaid's head to look at him.  
"No, don't just leave me here to die. You must save my child." The mermaid said. And Dean could tell she was desperate.  
"Your kid? You have a kid? Ok where is it? Why dose it need saving?" Dean asked totally confused.

"Here take this." The mermaid said shakily handing Dean a small hand mirror. "It will guide you to my un-hatched little one." She said smiling weakly.

"Un-hatched? What do you mean un-hatched?" Dean asked. But there was no answer, as the gorgeous being now lay limp in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests for age play/de-aged supernatural fics! Feel free to leave any suggestions in the comments. I have a lot of free time for the next few months so I'll write almost anything. (Nothing sexual though)   
> One-Shots, drabbles or even a new series! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asked Cas to come with him to find the mermaid's child.

    Dean dragged him self back to his base, holding the small mirror against his chest protectively. 

   A few other vampires nodded at him as he walk through the hall toward the room of his most trusted friend.

  "Cas!" Dean shouted nocking on the light oak wood door.

"Hello Dean" Castiel said opening the door and moving aside so that Dean could step inside.

  "Your help is needed on a mission. Pack for three days, I'm not sure how far we will be going." Dean said grabbing a duffle bag off the floor and throwing it to Cas. 

 "Are we going to look for food? Because I saw a new farm right up the road." Cas said placing his duffle on the bed. "No, I found some.. mermaid.. fish thingy down by the rocks. She died and she asked me to find her kid."

 

 "Oh.. ok.. Um, Dean are you feeling alright?" Cas asked genuinely scared for his friend's well being and placing a hand on Dean's forehead.

Dean shook it off. "I'm find dude. I was  _not seeing things!"_

"alright.." Cas did not sound convinced but he started packing anyway

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests for ageplay/de aged supernatural fanfics! I have a lot if free time for the next few months, so if there is any thing you want to read I will Write almost anything. (Nothing sexual though) :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I know i haven't worked on this fic in a while.. But i'm ready to start posting more regularly again! So i'm going to be taking requests. Any non-sexual age play, De-aging, cuddling/snuggling, sick, or just fluff fics are welcome!

I'll write Dan and Phil fics, supernatural fics, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark fics, Merlin fics, and Sherlock fics!

I only write platonic fan fiction so nothing sexual please!   
I am so excited to start on your prompts!! I'll let you know when your prompt is posted so you can go read it!  
I can't wait to hear what ya'll have in mind!

Thank you! - Vampgirl236


End file.
